


Transformers Dictionary

by supermaket_flowers



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dictionary, put togethers when i was 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: All the info I know about Transformers, it's a lot.(cross-posted from Wattpad)Most entries are based on what I know so If you know more, tell me and I'll add it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Most entries follow this style: Cybertronian eqivalent = human equivalent

**Faceplate** : Face

**Audio receptors (Audios)** : Ear(s)

**Optics** : Eyes ****

**Mouthplate** : Mouth ****

**Denta** : Teeth ****

**Chassis** : Torso

**Digit(s)** : Finger(s) ****

******Servo** : Hand  
 ****

**Pede(s):** Leg(s)


	2. Factions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add a bit more to here soon.

**Neutral** :  
Cybertronian that is allied with neither Autobots nor Decepticons.

**Autobot ('Bot)** :  
The 'good' side. Those who fight for the purpose of peace.

**Decepticon ('Con)** :  
The 'evil' side. Those who fight for the purpose of revenge.


	3. Sub-factions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same notes as last chapter.

**Wreckers** :

Cybertronians, usually Mechs, who are trained to, well, wreck stuff.

**Grounders** :

Autobots, with a car or truck vehicle mode.

**Fliers/Seekers** :

Fliers- flying Autobot

Seekers- Decepticon scouts

**Elite Guard** :

Mechs and Femmes trained as a defence force or bodyguard to high-ranking Cybertronians. Elite Guard members must first go through the Training Academy.

**Rescue Bot:**

During the War for Cybertron, Rescue Bots helped Autobots and Decepticons, regardless. Sigma 17 are the only Rescue Bots left.

**ProtectoBot** :

Essentially was bodyguards for important Cybertronians, if any still exist during/after the War is unknown.


	4. Types of Rescue Bots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not official. I'm going to add more soon.

**Fire Bot:**  
Mechs and Femmes trained to deal with fires.

**Police Bot:**  
Cybertronians, usually part of the Elite Guard, who are trained for Law Enforcement. (See Sub-Factions)

**Medic Bot:**  
Not many are Rescue Bots, trained to fix dents and other damages (injuries) that are sustained on the battlefield and everyday life.


	5. Genders

**Mechs:**  
Male Cybertronians. Mechs make up most of the whole population.

**Femmes:**  
Female Cybertronians. There are only a few femmes left in existence.


	6. Measurements & time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been asked to do this by so many people so here you go!

**Nanoklik** : ~1 second

**Nanocycle** : ~ 1 second

**Klik** : 1.2 minutes (can also mean a kilometeres, depends on context)

**Cycle** :  1 hour 15 minutes (1.25 hours)

**Megacycle** : 93 hours

**Stellar cycle** :  ~7.5 months

**Solar cycle** : 1 Cybertronian day/20 Earth hours

**Decacycle** :  ~1 month

**Stellar cycle** : 1 Cybertronian year/400 Earth days

**Hic** : ~a kilometer

**Vun** : ~a meter


End file.
